


I Said You Could Walk on Water

by ide_cyan



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: AU, Flash Fiction, Gen, Religious Imagery, Waterworld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: At some point, you have to get out of the boat and start walking.(AU where exorcists literally walk on water through divine purpose.)





	I Said You Could Walk on Water

At some point, you have to get out of the boat and start walking.

Tomas had a job to do, so he walked, terrified though he was. The further they walked from the atoll, the fiercer the waves became, and his legs trembled with the effort of climbing them. Ahead of him, Marcus seemed to calm the water with his mere presence, and his long aggressive strides parted the waves as though he were Moses himself.

They found the girl on a raft as a storm broke overhead. She lay wide-eyed, her parched lips opened to the raindrops, and Marcus kneeled next to her, his pearl rosary in his hand. Before Tomas could reach them she had grabbed Marcus and whispered in his ear. Marcus staggered back, and suddenly something grabbed at his legs from below and he sank, vanishing from Tomas's view.

"Don't look down," Tomas thought. He closed his eyes for a second, lest his faith waver.

Marcus _must_ — Marcus _could_ fend for himself.

Tomas had a job to do.

He went for the raft, and the girl whose soul he must save.


End file.
